Vorona (Deltaria Nova)
•56% Voronan Church •24% Aurorian (Theognosian Rite) | religion_other = 17% Irreligious 3% Other religion | ethnic_group = 69% Akigan | ethnic_other = 10% Doron 9% Daralazindian 5% Trigunian 4% Santonic 3% Other ethnicity | demonym = Voronan | regime = Federal Presidential Republic | governing_body = National Congress | governing_bodytitle = Senate | HoStitle = President | HoSname = | CoGtitle = Prime Minister | CoGname = | area = 306,300 | population = 39,937,739 (4351) | est_date = | ind_from = | ind_date = | ind_rec = | currency = Deltaria Nova Telar (DNT) | timezone = GMT +8 | summer_time = GMT +9 | drives_on = Right | calling_code = +56 | Internet TLD = .va | organizations = World Congress League of Island Nations | gdp_total = 357,682,390,484 DNT | gdp_capita = 8,956 DNT }}Deltaria Nova, formerly called , Vorona is a sovereign state located off the west coast of Dovani. Nearby nations include Gaduridos and Indrala. Vorona has an area of 306,300 km² (190 sq. mi) and a population of 39,793,968, making it one of the smallest countries in the world. The highest point in the nation is Mount Parrot in the province of Porthfield at 1,260 meters (4,133 ft) above sea level. The most populous city is Inverdale. Vorona is a federal republic with the President as the executive and the Congress as the legislature. Its capital city is Godwinchester. Vorona consists of two provinces: Porthfield and Bradworth. The official language is Akigan, but Doron, Daralian, Alazindian, Rodshya, and Saponitski are spoken by their respective ethnic groups. Little is known about Vorona's history prior to Deltarian colonization. The only known fact was that it was inhabited by indigenous ethnic groups related to the Shinjalans of Sekowo and Lourenne who were later wiped out as a result of genocide. The first settlers arrived in Vorona around 2300, and three centuries later, in 2560, the country became independent. Etymology "Deltaria Nova" translates to "New Deltaria", named after the nation of origin of the early discoverers and following colonizers. The original name, "Vorona", comes from the Trigunian word "Voron" (ворон) meaning "Raven". History Pre-Colonization Vorona's history spans many centuries from the colonization of the island by Deltaria to independence. Before colonization, the island was inhabited by groups of indigenous people who originated from Dovani and had settled on Vorona centuries before the Deltarians discovered the country. Archaeologists and historians agree that the island's original inhabitants excelled at ship-building but were also tribal and had no concept of democracy or government. The island was a prime target for the Deltarian Empire. Its resources were plentiful, and they were the envy of the world. It also served as a strategic position between Dovani and Seleya, permitting safe travel between the two large continents. Settlements It is widely accepted that the earliest known records of an established Deltarian colony on the island date back to 2308, but records also show that Deltarians could have began settling as far back as 2300. The settlers went on to initiate in genocide of the indigenous peoples which led to the extinction of the native population. The Deltarian colony adopted the name Deltaria Nova, often referred to as New Deltaria. The colony was used primarily to expand the Deltarian Empire's policy of serfdom and to boost trade. The Deltarian nobility came to dominate the island following the Czar's liberalization of labor and slave laws. Tobacco, cotton, wheat, and sugar plantations covered much of the island. Wheat and sugar became major exports for the colony for some time, with profits going to the island's nobility as well as back to the Deltarian homeland. The Czar limited citizenship to landowners children of Deltarian nationals, preventing rights from being held by other groups of people. Independence to Present Independence was officially accomplished in June 2560, which was also when the name "Vorona" was adopted. Following riots and a lack of government throughout the months of 3763 and early 3764, the Vorona Conservative Party took power and began proposing legislation to revert the nation back to a constitutional monarchy. In October 3765, the Magna Edictum (Great Edict) of 3764 passed and the Voronan Crown was restored again. However, in January 3773, the Magna Edictum was repealed and the Voronan Crown was abolished after eight years. In August 3776, Voronan boots were officially on the ground in Lourenne after months of only financial aid being sent to the nation. The Voronan government was aiding the Democratic Conservative Party in the Lourenne Civil War. In October 3777, strained tensions between Vorona and Zardugal finally broke when it was revealed that the Zardic government was going to declare war on Vorona. President George Cromwell consequently requested a declaration of war before the Congress, and the Voronan-Zardic War began. Geography and Climate Geography Vorona is a single island located off the west coast of the continent of Dovani. It is located east of Gaduridos and north of Indrala. The center of Vorona is mountainous while the outer edges of the island are flat and densely forested. Sandy beaches cover most of the coast of the island.On the north end of the island grasslands cover the landscape. The grasslands have been cultivated into good farming land that fuels the dairy and agricultral industry. Climate Vorona experiences cold winters and mild summers. Rain occurs mainly in spring and winter, with summer and autumn being generally dry. Temperatures vary from season to season. In the summer, temperatures have been known to reach 35°C but usually average around 20°C, while in the winter, temperatures have been known to plummet to -15°C. The average yearly temperature is 15°C. Rain falls on average 103 days of the year. In the mountains snow is common and ski resorts and tourism is popular there. Politics Government Vorona is governed under a federal republic. The Congress of Vorona is the nation's unicameral legislature and consists of 100 elected representatives who each represent equal sized districts containing approximately 320,000 people. The Congress meets in the Congress Building situated in the capitol of Vorona, Godwinchester.Elections are held every five years, but snap (early) elections are frequent until recent times. The position of Speaker of the Congress is reserved for the leader of the majority party. The position of Minority Leader is reserved for the leader of the minority party. The cabinet is formed by the President and includes the heads of various ministries. Parties There is one dominant party in Vorona: the Nationalist Democracy Party. Foreign relations Vorona is a member nation of the FIFA World Cup, and has signed the Treaty of the Collective Security and Cooperation Organization, World Nuclear Treaty, and and the Global Emancipation Treaty. It has formal diplomatic relations with Kirlawa, Deltaria, Zardugal, Beluzia, Lodamun, Davostan, Selucia, Kanjor, and Rildanor. Recently, tensions have risen between Zardugal and Vorona. In 3774, Vorona reclaimed Zardugal-owned oil rigs around the island and Vorona ceased all diplomatic relations with Zardugal. Administrative divisions Vorona is separated into two regions: Pernahaefen and Paranden. Each region is governed by a mayor who is appointed by Head of State. The mayor has no political power and is regarded as public servant. Law enforcement Military The Voronan Armed Forces consist of the Army, Navy, Air Force, and Elite Forces. The Ministry of Defense, lead by the Minister of Defense, is responsible for oversight and administration of the Voronan Armed Forces and all matters relating to the military and national security. The President is the Commander-in-Chief of the Voronan Armed Forces. Equipment Used In the Voronan Army Equipment Used in the Vornan Air Force Ships In the Voronan Navy Economy The currency is the Veronan Telar (VT). Vorona specializes in agriculture, shipbuilding, fishing, and manufacturing. Cotton, sugar, and wheat are the main crops grown extensively on farms covering parts of the island. Fishing is the primary industry in coastal towns, while manufacturing is most prominent in cities. Vorona imposes a tariff on imports to keep Vorona manufacturers competitive within the nation's markets. Verona's north is mainly farmland. The traditional cheese makers of that region are world renown for their cheeses such as the Stinking Godwinchester, the Sharp Campham and the Voronan Cheese are some examples. The cheese industry is supplemented with milk and other dairy products and so the country exports dairy products. Along with grain, wheat and sugar agriculture is the largest export in Vorona. The new and fast-growing industry in Vorona is energy. Oil is the primary form, and following the acquisition of oil rigs off the coast of Vorona, oil prices dropped considerably and it became the second-largest export. Infrastructure Demographics The indigenous population was wiped out during the genocide after Deltarian colonization. Since the genocide, Vorona's demographics have been largely Deltarian and Anglo-Deltarian. In modern times the Anglo-Deltarian population has decreased significantly as a result of the acceptance of the Luthorian language. Doron, Daralian, Alazindian, Trigunian, and Santonic populations make up a minority of the Voronan population. Due to recent changes in immigration policy, quotas were established and foreign immigration was decreased to promote Akigan population growth. *Akigan = 69% *Doron = 10% *Daralazindian (Daralian, Alazindian) = 9% *Trigunian = 5% *Santonic = 4% *Other = 3% Languages The most widely spoken language in Vorona is Akigan. The language is understood by a majority of the Voronan population. Doron, Daralian, Alazindian, Rodshya, and Saponitski are spoken by their respective ethnic groups. Religion The Terran Patriarchal Church was once a major religious sect of the Voronan population. Historically, Vorona was heavily influenced by Patriarchal Churches such as Deltaria's Terran Patriarchal Church and Kanjor's Theognosian Church. Vorona was a hot bed for Patriarchal Church activity and administration for centuries. For many years the Patriarchal Church was the official religion of Vorona and membership was mandatory. Under the occupation of Deltaria, many of the Patriarchal Catholic elite from the Terran Patriarchal Church resided in Vorona and practiced there. When Vorona won independence from Deltaria, the Patriarchal Church's influence began to wane while other religions (which had been oppressed during the Deltarian period) began to take root. This included the rise of the Luthori Church, which grew to become the most important religion during the post-independence era. Due to the Magna Edictum of 3764, the Church of Vorona became the official state religion and membership became mandatory. This had prevented the continued practice of other religions until January 3773, when the Magna Edictum was repealed. *Church of Vorona: 56% * Theognosian Church: 24% * None: 17% * Other: 3% Education Vorenus University, one of the world's most prestigious universities, is located in Angelwick, Porthfield. The University also boasts the largest private library system in Dovani. Culture Literature The most famous piece of Voronan literature is "Nothwulf", written by Waerbeald Leof in 2783. The story is a fantasy and describes how "Nothwulf", a peasant, defends "Mund", a king, against a hideous mythical monster known as "Wyrm". Another famous Voronan writer, Hygebeorht Acwaldingas, wrote a dystopian political novel in 3291 which was translated into Luthorian and became known as "Two Thousand Three Hundred and Eight". The book denounces the politics of Deltarian rule on the island and denounces slavery and other tyrannical laws. More contemporary works of literature have also gained prominence and fame, such as Mary Abrams "Henry Hare", a satirical novel about Voronan life told through the setting of an animal village, written in 3633. "Sir Sheldon Sherwood" by Denis Crawford, and written in 3724 is a comedic novel about the journey of Sir Sheldon Sherwood around the various uninhabited islands off the west coast of Dovani and his eventual return to his home in Vorona. Poetry has long been a cultural staple of Vorona, but many records of them have been lost and the remaining few are passed along only by word of mouth. It has often been suggested that there were more poems in Vorona than there are people. The most famous recorded poem in Vorona, however, is a text written in the Doron language known as "Soldaten" (The Soldier). It refers to Vorona as 'Et sted, der er evigt Deltarske' (A place that is forever Deltarian). It has recently received criticism for referencing historical events that have been offensive to many Voronans, and has not been read or spoken of in many years. Music Voronans learn folk songs at an early age, and radio stations across the nation play folk songs. Unlike most of Terra neither pop music nor rock music is popular in Vorona. However, classical music is listened to by many Voronans. Vorona boasts a large number of conservatories and orchestras which play throughout Vorona and Terran. Cinema Television ownership in Vorona has long been low, but with new industries and increased trade, television ownership has been on the rise and is now at 67%. The famous film "Pig Farm", a political satire film which mocks Deltarian politics, is a hit in Vorona. Media The largest and most circulated newspaper in Vorona is ''The Godwinchester Telegraph'', read by approximately 9,000,000 Voronans daily. The main newspaper for Northerners is the Patriot Gazette Other large newspapers include The Vorona Daily News, The Campham Tribune, and The Strathport Times. Many smaller town newspapers also exist, though they usually report on only local news. Architecture Many buildings on farms and in rural areas are made of wood, whereas urban areas now create buildings made of brick, stone, and concrete. Vorona's capital city, Godwinchester, features many classical styles and the buildings there are made predominately of brick, stone, and concrete. More modern structures, such as skyscrapers and glass buildings, can be seen throughout Vorona's largest city, Inverdale. Sport The most popular sport in Vorona is football, which is also the national sport. Voronans with television watch football games while many more attend games held at stadiums and playing fields. Vorona is also a member nation of the FIFA World Cup. Category:Countries Category:Dovani Category:Vorona